One Hell of a Morning
by Akabari
Summary: It was amusing, really, Meiko thought as she watched the 4 years old hugging. /"I'm going to Marry Ren when I grow up!"/ slight LenRin Rated K for hugs and kissies!


"I really like you, Ren!"

_Blush_. "I-I like you too, Lin-chan!"

Meiko watched the two Kagamines hugging in somewhat amusement. She definitely won't let this get away with it tomorrow. Laughing deviously inside, Meiko turned around, yelling at Kaito, "Bakaito! Get me the camera!" she turned back to the Kagamines, as Kaito scurried out of the room to get the item.

That night, their Master has borrowed Rin and Len for a while, only informing Meiko because she and Kaito was playing video games late. He brought the two sleeping devils to the basement and the next morning Meiko thought she heard some noises so she check it out, but as soon as she left her room, she caught the sight of the Kagamines—or rather, Chibi Kagamines—sleeping on the couch peacefully, a note in the table, saying, "Please take care of them for a little while, signed, your very awesomesauce Master."

Meiko's reaction was laughable, really, looking at the now-4-years-old-looking-Kagamine in true horror and screaming to the heavens, "HOW LONG IS A LITTLE WHILE?!" Kaito calm her down afterward, not surprised on bit on what their Master do (their Master, afterall, was a very weird person).

Later after the Kagamines woke up, Meiko's horror turned into amusement. For the first time in her life, Meiko dared herself to call the Kagamines 'cute'. Because they really is, I mean, who in the world could resist to squeal and hug those irresistably cute twins (well they are technically mirror images)?!

Rin now has her arms around Len's neck, and is hugging him tightly, pressing their cheek together and giggling. Meiko is the only only one in the room now. Of course, it's really obvious that the Kagamines love each other, in fact, the whole mansion but themselves know. Meiko was still smiling deviously, thinking she could use this for blackmailing later...

And it was even more amusing how Rin can't roll her tongue to say 'L' and Len can't say 'R'.

It was all really adorably cute.

"When I grow up, I'm going to marry Ren!" Rin said happily, then opened an eye, "Isn't that right, Reen~?"

Meiko's smile faltered and she began to sweat, something told her something bad is going to happen and her senses told her to leave.

Len's cheek turned slightly pink, "O-Of course!"

Rin giggled, then leaned forward, and to Meiko's great horror, kissed Len. No, not just an innocent peck on the cheek, a long kiss on the lip. Meiko stood up abruptly in shock, embarrassment, horror—well, mostly horror—and almost screamed. Len and Rin parted, giggling at the horror-stricken look on Meiko's face. Apparently, even as toddler, they are still a sadist.

Just when Meiko almost fainted from the shock, Kaito came into the room, holding a camera, "Mei-Chan!" he said cheerfully, "Here's the camera!" seeing the aghast look on Meiko's face, his face turned into a concerned frown, "Mei-chan? What's wrong?" when she didn't answer, merely collapsing back into the couch, shaking, Kaito turned to the twins, looking stern, "Rin-chan, Len-Chan, what did you two do to Mei-chan?"

The twins giggled innocently, "Nothing, Bakaito-niichan!" they chirped.

That morning, one Meiko Sakine've got the most traumatic experience on her live. She didn't even know why she was like that just from seeing a pair of toddler kiss, but she is, in fact, completely disturbed and mentally scarred for life.

—-  
_With Len & Rin, the next morning_  
—-

"Ooow..." Len groaned, holding his head as he tried to sit up, "I felt so dizzy and sore everywhere..."

"Len, shut up," came Rin's muffled voice from the pillow, "You're not the only one..."

Len felt really sweaty and he felt like taking a shower, but his head was spinning, as if someone tried to cut his head with a chainsaw, pound on it, and shook it madly. He abruptly fell back to his warm pillow and fell asleep again.

—-

"Huh? 8 September?" asked Rin, as look at the calender in confusion, "Isn't today supposed to be 7 September?" she look at Len with puzzled expression, who is sipping on a cup of coffee, leaning a leg on the dining table, looking ticked off.

"I have no friggin idea," he muttered, having taken an aspirin before. Kaito, who was currently cooking, snickered, unable to keep himself.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed today," he chirped, then realized his mistake. Meiko, who was sitting on the couch, a cup of coffee in hand, glared at him, biting back a curse.

"Now you mention it," Rin said thoughtfully, "When I woke up I was on the left side on the bed, not right..."

"Yeah, what happened last night anyway?!" Len said, somewhat pissed because of unknown reason.

Kaito and Meiko look at each other, they had abduct Len and Rin after Meiko's little episode and keep an eye on them, locking them in their room. Nobody else but them know, seeing that Len and Rin can't remember anything. The blue haired man and the brunette sighed heavily.

"You don't want to know."

* * *

I'm sorry. I just had to. I'M SO SORRY IF IT SUCKS.  
How did this happen: I was drawing this Len Rin pic with Rin and Len as kids hugging, then a thought of drawing them kissing flashed my mind, I was horrified, just like Meiko. Lawl. (I actually drew them kissing too) (BUT I DISPOSE THE EVIDENCE)  
Maybe I'll post the pic as comic. MAAYYBBEE.

Btb, they didn't do anything last night. Kaito and Meiko just put them in the wrong side, and they fell asleep. Pervs... XD (Len sleeps on the left side, Rin sleeps on the right side… aren't I'm so smart?)  
there's one time I've got a migraine... I never want to ever again.

THEIR MASTER WAS A VERY WEIRD PERSON, INDEED.

She was also a sadist.

What? I'm not talking about me, I don't even have a Len Rin. I want to, tho. But I can't speak or read Japanese, much less understand them. I want to make my own UTAU...  
IF I HAD MY OWN UTAU, I'M GONNA NAME HER AME UZANE (according to my knowledge: Ame=Rain Uza=Annoying Ne=sound)

REVIEW? PLEASE? You've got to see a cute LenRin, just review please.


End file.
